Cocoa Time
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Wassilia Story) With winter setting in, Sofia decides to pull Cedric aside for a cocoa break and to get him out of the cold tower for a while.


_**A/N: **_While I don't do Wassilia stories much I thought I would at least do one this year. To those who have read the preview of this story on Discord, I apologize if that scene does not turn out word for word as you have seen it. Like I said before, when it comes to writing my mind is the one that takes over on the imagination. Note that this will be my last Sofia story for this year. I do apologize for not posting a lot this year. I plan to write more next year as my new years resolution. Please read, review and Merry Christmas/Wassilia to my little Sofia family!

* * *

_**Cocoa Time**_

"There...Sofia's gift is wrapped." Cedric said he placed the small,wrapped box down on his desk then pulled a drawer out where his wand case was. Having gotten out his family wand, the sorcerer's next job was to conjure up his fireplace for the now cold months.

This however was interrupted by the sound of a familiar knock. The man didn't need to guess who his visitor was. "Come in, Sofia."

When the door opened Sofia couldn't help but be surprised to find her friend was holding his family wand. Seeing this, she couldn't help but wonder what important chore he was trying to a achieve now. Having come back from his family vacation a few months ago, the princess wasn't surprised to learn that the sorcerer hadn't slowed down in his work. Thus the reason for her visit. "What, are you doing?"

"I'm about to conjure my fireplace. While I don't get too cold during the fall, winter most certainly a different story."

"No kidding." She said as she looked up at the second story window and saw the snow falling. "Your workshop probably needs it now."

"Hm, did you need me for something?" Cedric asked as he placed the wand on the desk and gave the girl his full attention. "I know I've yet to light the candles on the tree but..."

" I'm planning to have some hot cocoa and was wondering if you would take a break to join me?" Sofia answered his drawn out question.

"I would like to but I still have stuff to do before the day is done." Cedric said as he remembered the other tasks that were awaiting his attention.

"Well, forget them for a moment," Sofia answered with a grin. "You need to relax and take a break."

Clearly getting the message the sorcerer shook his head. "I know you're worried but it's Wassilia, and I can't afford to take a break right now."

Sighing, the girl decided to use a direct approach. Picking up his hand the teen began to gently pull the man out the door. "What are you doing...I told you-"

"I said you needed and break." She interrupted him. "And I am going to make sure you take one." Seeing that he was about to argue again she added. "I won't hesitate to use the princess card on you either..."

The man gave a sigh of his own and let the girl have her way. After all, when it came to a royal command the two-toned man knew he couldn't get around or avoid that. No matter how hard he tried Cedric knew he couldn't and wouldn't say 'no' to his now,new partner. How did it end up being this way?

When they arrived in the parlor room the sorcerer saw that a fire had been set and roaring in the hearth. He even noticed two cups of steaming hot cocoa were waiting for them next to the coach. He now knew she had done both things before even asking him for for this. It seemed she was determined to see he didn't over work himself.

Turning to look at the girl, he saw Sofia was smiling and was awaiting his response. She didn't have to wait long for it either. "You set this up, didn't you?" Cedric said in a fatter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe I did." Sofia answered back cheekily. "Who's to say I didn't make the cocoa and set up the fire spell you taught me."

Taking her joking attitude at the moment, Cedric couldn't help be impressed at her sneaky work. "I think you've been around me too long, my dear."Cedric stated with a smirk. "I guess I should reward my former apprentice this once as a small gift for being upgraded from "apprentice" to "partner" and joining you..."

"Then come on..." Sofia said as she pulled him to the couch, gave him his cup then sat down next to him with her own cup in her hand. As she watched him take a sip she asked "Did I make it okay?"

Once he had savored the chocolaty flavor in his mouth the man nodded in approval and looked at her. "This is delicious. All that is missing is marshmallows."

Before Sofia could say anything she watched him conjured the said marshmallows and let them fall in his cup. "huh, should have saw that coming."

"Guess you should have." He answered jokingly as the man took another sip. Seeing that Cedric was satisfied where he was Sofia began to relax and started sipping her cocoa, with the few marshmallows Cedric had conjured for her too.

Eventually, once the duo were comfortable in their seats conversation was the next thing that filled the silence. They talked how Sofia was enjoying Ever Realm Academy, how Cedric's family trip was worth his reward...but the next topic was something the sorcerer never expected her to bring up. "Do you think our dimensional counterparts are doing okay?"

After recovering from the unexpected question, he swallowed what was left of the cocoa and answered. "I'm sure they're fine, Sofia."Seeing the upset look on her face, he pulled her towards him and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "We may have left them in a insuring time but they'll do okay, after all, this our counterparts we're talking about, we can take on anything, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Sofia tried say but was interrupted.

"Then our counterparts can as well." After hearing that the girl smiled deciding to believe his words. He was right. If they could face any thing, so could their counterparts. "And if you still feel worried later on,we'll check on them."

Again, silence filled the room as Sofia laid her head down on his shoulder and thought about his words. Once she let the matter go in her mind Sofia began to start drifting to sleep until she was fully into dreamland.

Hearing the even breathing coming from her, Cedric couldn't find it himself to wake her. Taking way her empty cup he set it aside with his and then laid his head on top of her's. In his mind, Cedric stayed so he wouldn't have to disrupt her sleep but least did he know that he would be joining her in sleep too.

A few minutes later as Baileywick was leading Roland and Miranda past the entrance of the parlor room, the queen couldn't help but smile at the duo; Roland, on the other hand was standing there in shock. Seeing that her husband was seriously questioning the scene before him she whispered "Oh, leave them be, Rollie."

Roland gaped at his wife's words. "-but Miranda-" Before he could finish Miranda pulled the king along so they could catch up with the steward, who was waiting for the royals at the end of the the hall.

Knowing that protesting wasn't going to get him anywhere, Roland let it go and freed his arm from the death grip she had on him.

* * *

Later that night, as the family were opening the gifts they had from one another, Sofia saw that she had one more present to open. Pulling the wrapping paper apart she realized that it was a book, but not just any book:a spell book!

Opening the the front of it, a piece paper fell out. Having picked it up, the princess began to read. _"Sofia, this a book of spells I thought you might enjoy trying out. I know I probably should have given this to you face to face but I'd figured I would let you spend time with your family. If you have any trouble with the spells, you know who to look for. Happy Wassilia, sincerely, Cedric._

After having read the letter, Sofia smiled. While she couldn't thank her friend at the moment the princess knew she'd have to do so when he returned back to the castle. The only question was did he like her gift? Sofia had a feeling she did.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I know the ending may not be satisfying to you guys but I couldn't think of a gift Sofia could give him. Maybe I should leave that to your own imagination. Please review!


End file.
